yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Skyla and Dean Cadance. The episode begun with Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander and Princess Britney Sweet keeping their things together. Princess Skyla: Toothbrushes. Armor Bride: Check. Princess Skyla: Toothpaste. Sweetie Heart: Check. Princess Skyla: Hairbrush. Scander: Check. Princess Skyla: Hair comb? Britney Sweet: Check. Princess Cadance: Mommy loves you, Tyrone. (kisses her baby's cheek) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Skyla: We're ready to go. Shining Armor: Now remember, Your mother and I will only be gone in a week. Princess Cadance: Have a great time, Girls. (as she and Shining Armor hugged their daughters) Princess Skyla: Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy! Skyla and her sisters and baby brother took the train to Fantasyland. At Dean Cadance's house, Dean Cadance was waiting outside of her house. Dean Cadance: Hello, Girls! Princess Skyla: Hi, Dean Cadance! Armor Bride: How' you been? Dean Cadance: I'm doing great. (notice Tyrone and picks him up) And you must be Prince Tyrone. Prince Tyrone: (begins to like Dean Cadance) Dean Cadance: (laughs) Aren't you just the most precious thing? Yes you are! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) As the foals enter the house. Dean Cadance: Hold it! There are rules. Rule #1: Wipe your feet at mat when you go inside. Rule #2: Never leave the mess. Rule #3: Never play rough. Rule #4: Never fight. Rule #5: Never break anything. And finally, Rule #6: Always ask me if they need anything. Okay? Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders: Yes, Dean Cadance. Dean Cadance: That's great to hear. Now, Let's get you girls settled in. Cadance, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders enters the house and went upstairs. Later, They've discovered that the empty room was a mess. Dean Cadance: Oh, Look at this place. How long has it been like this? The empty room has a dirty floor, Some cracked walls, A rotten ceiling, A clogged toilet in the bathroom, A messy bathtub and an old shower frame. Princess Skyla: Must've been forgotten for days, weeks or even months. Dean Cadance: We better get this place cleaned up. Prince Tyrone: (fusses over Skyla) Dean Cadance: All right, Tyrone. (sat Tyrone next to Skyla) Armor Bride: Come on, Crusaders. Let's give this room a big fixer upper! The other Royal Crusaders: Right! Dean Cadance: Hold on, Girls. I'll give you a hand with that. Would you mind watch Tyrone for a minute, Skyla? Princess Skyla: Sure, Dean Cadance. Soon, Cadance helps the Royal Crusaders out fixing the room. First, New floor. Armor Bride: (adds a few parts of the new floor) Are sure about new floor? You will get your gold shoes dirty. Dean Cadance: Don't worry about the mess, Armor Bride. It comes right off. Scander: Let's get to it. Second, They fixed the wall. Armor Bride: This isn't so hard. Dean Cadance: (painting the wall) Neither is painting. Sweetie Heart: This is fun. Armor Bride: Painting is easy. Third, They fix the ceiling. Armor Bride: (holds the ladder) Be careful up there, Britney. Britney Sweet: (painting the ceiling) Don't worry, Armor Bride. I will. Dean Cadance: You miss the spot. Fourth, They wash the bathroom. Scander: This is hard work. Armor Bride: Don't worry, Scander. We'll get it done. Dean Cadance: That's the spirit. Fifth, Dean Cadance brought out the new stuff. Dean Cadance: So, What do you all think? Sweetie Heart: We love it! Scander: Now this is the guest room! Armor Bride: It's now got everything! Finally, The Royal Crusaders begin their afternoon bath. Dean Cadance: Don't forget to wash behind your ears. Armor Bride: We won't. Sweetie Heart: This sure was hard work. Dean Cadance: Now, Where was I? Cadance gone downstairs. She got her golden heeled shoes cleaned up from hard work in the room. Then, She started playing with Tyrone. Dean Cadance: Are you ready for some fun, Tyrone? Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Dean Cadance: I'll bet you are! Princess Skyla: (calling Yuna) Meanwhile, Princess Yuna was watching the stars with Tigatron and Airazor. Princess Yuna: Hello? Princess Skyla: (on the phone) Hi, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hello, Skyla. How're you, The Royal Crusaders and Tyrone doing with Dean Cadance? Princess Skyla: (on the phone) Doing very well. Princess Yuna: Great, Listen, Me and our friends are going to help Princess Cornelia on her banquet next week. Princess Skyla: (on the phone) That's sounds the best ever! We'll be home as soon as the week is up. Bye. Princess Yuna: See you then. Back at Cadance's house, They begin the tour around the house. Dean Cadance: This is my hall of fame from my years in my collage. Princess Skyla: Cool! Armor Bride: Amazing! Dean Cadance: And this is my kitchen. Scander: Amazing! Where's Shining Armor? Dean Cadance: He's out coaching at Crystal Prep Academy. Princess Skyla: This is going to be the best week yet. Then, It was time for dinner. Dean Cadance: Girls! Dinner's ready! Princess Skyla: All Right! Dean Cadance: Before we eat, Let's say our prayers. Cadance, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone held each other's hands and hooves and prayed and started eating. Dean Cadance: How're girls enjoying your meal? Princess Skyla: It was the best. Prince Tyrone: (notice something gold) Princess Skyla: Oh, Tyrone likes gold. Because the tiara and shoes that my mommy wears. Dean Cadance: (notices her shoes are gold) I see. After dinner, Skyla and Cadance begin playing with Tyrone. Princess Skyla: Isn't Tyrone cute? Dean Cadance: He sure is. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgle) Dean Cadance: Where's Tyrone?...... Peek-A-Boo! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Skyla: Peek-A-Boo! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Dean Cadance: He's very lucky to have you and your sisters. Prince Tyrone: (hugging Cadance) Dean Cadance: Aw, You cute little thing. Princess Skyla: He likes you, Cadance. Prince Tyrone: (wanting to be picked up) Dean Cadance: Okay, Tyrone. (picks up Tyrone) Outside, Tyrone was playing in the mud. Dean Cadance: Tyrone, How'd you get out here? Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Cadance got Tyrone out of the mud. Dean Cadance: Aren't you a little muddy. Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Dean Cadance: We have to get you cleaned up. Prince Tyrone: (gets picked up by Cadance) Back inside, Cadance wipes her shoes on the mat and puts them in the cubby. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: You sure are a mess, Tyrone. You need a bath. So, Cadance took Tyrone upstairs for a bath. It was bathtime, Cadance washed him up good. Dean Cadance: (use baby soap) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Dean Cadance: You love your bath, Do you? (pours the warm water) Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: All right, Off we go. (gets Tyrone off the tub and drys him up with a towel) After Tyrone's bath, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were just playing with Tyrone. Armor Bride: (sniffs) EW! That smells very rotten. Prince Tyrone: Princess Skyla: Dean Cadance: (puts her rubber gloves) Princess Skyla: Cadance . Dean Cadance: Prince Tyrone: It was bottle feeding time, . Princess Skyla: Dean Cadance: Prince Tyrone: Dean Cadance: Prince Tyrone: Dean Cadance: Then, Cadance began playing with Tyrone. Dean Cadance: Prince Tyrone: Dean Cadance: Prince Tyrone: Dean Cadance: Prince Tyrone: After playing with Tyrone, . Dean Cadance: (worn out) Better get my feet rest. (takes her ) Prince Tyrone: Dean Cadance: Girls, Time for bed. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225